Surprise at the Wolf House
by purpleykt
Summary: What if Jason, Piper, Leo, and Thalia had found someone else waiting for them at the Wolf House besides Hera? How would meeting a certain lost hero change the battle? Non-canon end to The Lost Hero where Hera didn't hide Percy well enough at the Wolf House and the new trio meets up with the guy everyone has been looking for.


**A/N: So it took about this long for me to make the connection between Percy being at the Wolf House possibly at the same time Jason, Piper, and Leo were in the Lost Hero. This is a little three shot of what might have happened if they had found sleepy!Percy right before the battle begins. Please tell me what you think, reviews make the world go 'round!**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns all character and original plotlines to the Heroes of Olympus series. But imma mess them all up anyway.**

Chapter 1

Jason was feeling slightly better about the crazy situation they were in when Leo yelled at Piper to come over to the cage. He had no idea what the plan was, but it made sense that Leo and Piper would be the ones to break open Hera's root spire since they were the forge and dove from the prophecy. Leo got to work and pulled a circular saw- _how did that even fit?_ out of his tool belt, so Jason looked around for something he could help with. Just as he was about to start yelling at Hera to stop talking back to Leo and just quietly accept his help, Thalia sprinted back into the courtyard shouting incoherently at the top of her lungs.

"You κοράκι! HE WAS HERE- AND YOU- HOW DARE YOU- NEVER TOLD US!"

Thalia wasted no time in running right up to Hera's cage and pounding it with her fists as hard as she could. Jason tried to hold her back before the Queen of the Gods decided to vaporize his sister when she escaped, but Thalia was not a person that was easily controlled. Leo even stopped working on the cage to pull a voice recorder from his tool belt, Jason assumed so that he could record some of the interesting combinations of English and Ancient Greek curse words. It took almost 3 minutes to finally pull Thalia off the cage and drag her over to the edge of the courtyard.

"Thalia! What on earth is going on? You can't just start yelling at Hera, she could kill you in her sleep!"

Thalia shook Jason off from her shoulders with a huff and stalked back to the last room at the top of the U-shape around the courtyard. "Just look at what I found Jason, she's gone too far this time".

Jason followed her through the doorway, but was afraid he couldn't stand having anything new to worry about.

He definitely had something new to worry about.

The room was almost empty, but in the far corner there was a bed, and on the bed was- a boy. He looked like he was at least as old as Jason, with black hair and a lanky frame. Jason couldn't see any injuries on him and didn't understand why he was still sleeping, or even why he was here. What was a random teenager doing in a building controlled by monsters and holding the trapped goddess Hera? Was the boy a prisoner as well? Thalia was kneeling beside him and shaking his shoulders as franticly as she could while still being gentle. By the way his sister was reacting to the boy, maybe he wasn't as random as Jason had thought.

"Come on, wake up. Wake up Seaweed Brain you've got some questions to answer!" Thalia said as she tried to rouse the boy. Wait, Seaweed Brain? That name sounded familiar, where had Jason heard it before?

"Jason, he won't wake up. I don't know what's wrong with him, he's just not waking up!". Thalia sounded downright terrified now. Jason was so confused by everything, he had to take a second to sort out the priorities. Whoever the guy was, Thalia obviously cared a lot about him, and if he was a friend, then Jason cared about his health too. So how do you wake up someone who doesn't seem to have anything wrong with them? Could it be… magic? Everything in the past few days had happened so fast, but Jason was remembering more and more of his past, and he was pretty sure a magic sleep wasn't that far out there in this world. So, how to break through a magic sleep… how about more magic? Jason told Thalia he'd be right back before running back into the courtyard.

Not that much had changed, Leo was still cutting through the roots trapping Hera and Piper appeared to be talking the cage down with her charm-speak. That was what he needed.

"Piper, I need you!" he yelled as he ran up to his friends. "Leo, can you go without her for a minute?"

"What's going on Jason?" Piper asked as she took a step down to his level.

"I just need a charm speaker for something, but I need you right now, Piper" Jason gasped out.

Piper looked to Leo, who nodded quickly, before joining Jason in running back to the last room. She too stopped for a moment in the doorway in confusion at seeing the boy, but she quickly entered and kneeled next to Thalia.

"Who is this and how can I help? What is he even doing here, Thalia?"

"There's no time for answers, we barely have any time before the monsters come back. He just won't wake up and I don't know why and I'm worried he's hurt somewhere and I don't know what to do" Thalia shrieked at Piper before turning to Jason. "Why did you bring Piper, he might need a healer. I need to go call Phoebe- "

"Calm down Thalia, we need you in the right frame of mind for this battle" Jason interrupted. "I think he might be asleep due to magic, so I figured Piper's charm speak might be magic enough to wake him up."

Thalia visibly took a deep breath before nodding and letting Piper take her position by the boy's head.

"Uhh, hello there, umm I hope you're okay, but I really need you to wake up now. Thalia is freaking out and I think she'd feel a lot better if you were awake. Please just open your eyes, please? Wake up… now!". It looked to Jason liked Piper had no idea what she was doing, but then again, neither did he really. Finding a mystery teen right before a battle wasn't in any plans, and Jason had no clue if it would change anything. But, what was that? The guy was shaking his head a little like he was waking up.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain, stop lying around, wake up right now!" Thalia resumed shaking the boy's shoulders as Jason stepped up to the bed. It took another minute of shifting slightly before the mystery teen's eyes fluttered open. He looked pretty out of it, but it was better than being unconscious right?

As Thalia practically tackled the dude with a hug, Jason thought he heard something from the courtyard. Was that Leo? Oh no, if he was in trouble then the battle was starting. He jumped back to the doorway to see a familiar looking girl dressed in white talking to Leo. Khoine! Jason had no idea what she was doing here, but he knew it meant their time with the dark- haired dude was over. He was about to tell Thalia they needed to move RIGHT NOW when he heard her mumbling something to the guy on the bed. Jason froze as he realized why the name "Seaweed Brain" had sounded so familiar.

"Oh gods, Percy I can't believe I found you".

**A/N: So I hope I'll be able to update this pretty soon, but it's going to stay around a three-shot probably. Just a little plot bunny I couldn't resist. Please review, it's possibly the best feeling in the world. Thanks!**


End file.
